Black Cat
by eskimobee
Summary: House is bored as usual he decides to go annoy Cuddy who also happens to be bored... chaos ensues in the form of Huddy love with a little help from 'magic juice' aka alcohol ONESHOT


Disclaimer & AN: I don't own House or the song, Black Cat this is for entertainment purposes only.  
Hopefully it is entertaining and not boring  
Little bit of a Huddy songfic

Enjoy!...

#####################

Dr Gregory house sat in his desk chair with the stereo playing, twirling his cane absentmindedly with his fingers. He was distracted by something Lisa Cuddy had said earlier, so didn't notice when his best friend, and co worker James Wilson walked through the door.

"House. House? House!"

"What?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Not really" he said truthfully for once

Wilson sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you still thinking about what Cuddy said this morning about-"

"Come on, Wilson. You know that I don't listen to a word that woman says. The only reason I actually pay attention to her is to make some sarcastic remark that irritates her to no end. It puts me in a good mood and gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside."

This incurred another sigh and eyeroll from his friend "What I was saying, was-"

"Not going to listen to you either, I have to go do clinic duty. Or see a patient. Or annoy Cuddy. Or Thirteen. Anything to avoid a lecturing from you."

"House!"

"What?"

"Your patient, Annabel Norris. She has seventeen detected micro tumors in her brain."

"How wide a spread?"

"Two in the brain stem, three in the occipital lobe, seven in the cerebrum, four in the parietal lobe and one in the medulla."

House look at the MRI picture and frowned. "Are all of them cancerous?"

"I biopsied the ones big enough and safe enough to get at. All nine tested showed signs of cancer. I can put her on a course of chemo and radiotherapy. They should clear up after a few treatments."

House nodded and stared into space. He didn't have anything to do now for the rest of the day. Maybe he'd go annoy Cuddy again. Forgetting Wilson was still standing there, he got up and walked out of the room, leaving Wilson standing there with a confused look on his face.

"_Close up camera one__  
__The hero sings in this scene"_

__He walked down the hallway thinking of some way he could make Cuddy yell at him and give him an excuse to go home. She could come with him.

"_The boy that gets the girl gets to go home where they get married"_

Yeah, like that would ever happen. She was too boring when it came to him wanting to skive off. She wouldn't go along with it.

"_But stop the tape,__  
__The sunset still looks fake to me__  
__The hero looks like he can't breathe__  
__The damsel just left everything"__  
_

It was no secret that Cuddy was a bore. He thought he would liven things up around here.

"_You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks__  
__And you're gonna burn the city down right now"_

Gregory House was going to make sure that Lisa Cuddy would lighten up and have fun for once in her life.  
_

"_And flashback on the girl__  
__As we montage every memory"__  
_

Cuddy was bored. She sat with her paperwork done and her office was unusually tidy, even for her. She let her mind wander over what she had said to House that morning. It had been a little harsh, she had to admit, but he was being an ass as usual and it annoyed her. As usual. However, she wouldn't mind his ramblings and inappropriate sexual innuendos. She rolled her eyes as the thought floated into her mind. She needed a distraction, and she needed it _now_. As if on cue, the man himself walked through the door. She looked up from the manuscript she had been pretending to read and addressed him more rudely than she had intended.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm bored. I have no open cases and I've done all my clinic hours for the week like a good little boy." She rolled her eyes and looked down at the page and pretended to read it some more. "Mommy, I know you're bored too can we go out and play?"

"You know what? Why not? This can wait."

"You weren't really readi-"

"Nope."

"So you were-"

"Yup." She grabbed her coat and asked him "So where are we going?"

He girnned.

"_You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks__  
__And you're gonna burn the city down right now"_

"No, no I did not mean it like that." Cuddy laughed

"Yeah you did" said House in a jokingly accusing tone

"What I meant was-"

"That I'm 'inappropriate and disgusting' what other way could you mean that?"

"Ok, so I'll admit at work you're a total ass, but I have to say, you're not as bad when you're not having to think about patients."

They had found a bar and as they were now technically 'off the clock' they could enjoy a few drinks. A waitress came with their drinks and winked at House, who grinned back.

"_Get your hands off of my star__  
__It's not your part but all your fault"__  
_

Cuddy frowned. "She seems friendly."

"Ahh, Marie." He grinned into the bottle he was taking a sip out of "We go _wa-ay_ back

"_And this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic"_

"Really, you never mentioned your _girl_friend before."

"You jealous?"

"No" she replied a little too quickly, and looked away, blushing slightly.

"You are" he laughed "besides, she's not my type. I prefer my women with more class. Plus she's a blonde and you can never take blondes seriously."

"You never take any _person_ seriously let alone a blonde"

She looked away but kept stealing glances all night.

They walked up to Cuddy's door at around three in the morning quite intoxicated. House tripped over a plant pot and they burst into fits of laughter.

"Shh" she giggled "You'll wake my neighbours"

"Shut up you're no fun anymore" he giggled as they stumbled into her house.

House woke up as sunlight hit his face, blinding him. Squinting, he went to get up, only to discover that his head was about to implode. Lying back down, he tried to remember why he was in this state. He looked over to the other side and saw Lisa Cuddy asleep beside him, snoring slightly. Her hair was spread over the pillow and on her face. He would have hell to pay for this when she woke up. He decided that as long as he was still breathing, he could appreciate the scenery.

Lisa woke up with a horrendous headache. She felt something shift beside her Oh crap she'd brought a random guy home damn this was so out of character. Normally, this was something she wouldn't poke with a ten foot barge pole. Yet here she was, lying in bed, with a total stranger. She cracked open an eyelid and thought 'correction, not a total stranger, a total jerk.'

But he hadn't been a jerk at all last night. He'd been, well…. Normal. If you could call Greg House normal. She opened her eyes more and noticed he was looking at her and smiled when he noticed she was awake. They locked eyes and she eventually went to get up to get some aspirin but House stopped her with a hand on her arm and reached over to his jacket, whih had landed surprisingly close to the bed and pulled out his vicodin bottle. Shaking 2 pills out of the bottle he handed 1 to her and they simultaneously dry-swallowed them.

"_You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
You're gonna burn the city down right now"_

Things change, people change. Stuff happens that maybe, just maybe, was meant to happen for a reason.

"_Whoa"_

#####################

Thanks for reading

Please review

We all likes a wee bit of Huddy

Until next time kids xx


End file.
